The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, botanically known as Begonia rex hybrid, commercially known as Rex Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Mini Miamixe2x80x99.
The new Begonia was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Vista, Calif., as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Begonia rex hybrid cultivar Mini Merry Christmas, not patented. The new Rex Begonia was observed as a single plant in a group of plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique leaf coloration and pattern.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by leaf cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Vista, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Begonia has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, nutritional and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Mini Miamixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Mini Miamixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dense, uniform, outwardly arching and dwarf plant habit.
2. Rapid plant growth.
3. Does not require winter dormancy.
4. Bright silvery leaves blushed with bright to hot pink with dark purple brown centers; under high light conditions and good fertility, leaf color becomes almost red.
5. Serrate leaf margin.